Video distribution services like cable television services and direct broadcast satellite (DBS) television services send a signal representing several different channels to the premises of their customers. In many cases, this incoming signal is digital and represents literally hundreds of different channels. With so many channels, a consumer may need to employ a device to “tune in” a given channel. This may be especially true when some of the channels represent so-called premium channels.
The “tuning-in” process typically involves parsing the incoming signal to identify the portions that represent the desired channel and then decoding those portions. Devices that perform the parsing and decoding processes may include, among others, a personal computer executing some video application or a set-top box (STB). Conventionally, an STB or other tuning device is necessary for television viewers or customers who wish to use an analog television set to receive digital broadcasts.
In many cases, a video distribution service provider will make an STB and a remote control for that STB available to the customer. The typical STB will actually rest on top of the television it supports. If a customer wants to receive the video distribution service in more than one room of the house or on more than one television, the customer will likely need to purchase or secure additional STBs. As the number of televisions to be used increases, the cost associated with receiving the service may become too high. The amount of space taken up by multiple STBs may become too large, and the number of additional remote controls within the home may become too confusing.